To reduce the energy and fuel consumption of vehicles, it is worthwhile to reduce the overall weight of the motor vehicle as much as possible. Therefore, it is also required in particular that the weight of the motor vehicle body be decreased, if possible without diminishing or while even improving its stiffness, strength and durability. DE 10 2005 021 166 A1 discloses a floor structure for a vehicle with at least two longitudinal chassis beams and a center support extending at least partially between the longitudinal chassis beams. The center support includes at least two cross beams, which extend from the center support to a respective rocker panel, and each exhibit a front and rear side.